Distant Lovers
by BurningSushi
Summary: Kurama and Hiei. It's taken a different turn, I hope you enjoy it! Kurama and Hiei all the way!
1. Unfamiliar Wishes

Chantal's ramblings: Hullo all! This is Kurama and Hiei romance. They should be lovin' each other up in no time whatsoever. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately…I don't own this show or these characters. 

_There was the sound of a body falling through the brush. With a soft grunt and a curse, the figure landed and began to scurry to his feet. It was too late._

_Amid the tangled masses of limbs, roots and hair a lone sword point moved in; pressing _

_its__ metal flesh against the neck of the fallen one. _

_A tremor shook the throat of the disgraced and his eyes strayed from his companion's for an exit. _

_It was too long._

_"You've lost your touch, fox" the dark swords man, said almost menacingly before he vanished all together._

_The one on the ground stood, bones and joints aching, and looked in the direction of the fleeing figure. An eyebrow lowered over green oculars as his lips drew into a tight pout._

_There was only one word on those lips;_

_"Hiei."_

Kurama writhed in bed; fists clutching at the covers, eyes closed and mouth agape. Sweat poured down his face and he gasped. Comforter shed, his body flings forward, slim digits 

combing through his hair distractedly.

It was all too strange. Head turning slowly side-to-side, he forces his legs closer to his chest. Sighing, shoulders slumped, Kurama shifts in 

bed, feet landing silently on the floor. 

Eyes strayed to the clock on his desk. It read 4:00 AM. Another night of lost sleep and all over some man he didn't even know.

It was distracting him from his mother. 

Lips pursed, he leans forward, hands pushing off of the bed for balance, before striding carefully into the bathroom. 

Quickly undressing, the man throws his discarded clothes in a bin before turning to the 

mirror.

He looked dejected. 

His skin still had its pale tinge, but now it was almost ghastly.

His facial expression was maddening;

eyes downcast and lips pressed firmly together. 

Turning the faucet to the left, Kurama splashes the cold running water on to his face and gasped. 

Freezing in place, he tilts his head towards the window of his room, cocking an ear.

He heard something. 

Quickly grabbing a towel, he wraps it around his hips, feeling the fabric fall mid-thigh. 

Glancing half-heartedly at the window, he studies the darkness behind the glass. 

Nothing.

It was like in his dreams; when that man would just…disappear. 

Shuddering at the morbid thought of a stalker, he hurries back into the bathroom. He would get cleaned up before he saw his mother. 

She didn't deserve to see him like this, when she was so ill.

Pushing those thoughts back, his trembling hands reach out for the shower curtains, pulling them aside. The towel drops to the ground and bare feet land heedlessly on cool stone. Minutes later, hot water was pouring down his back, ravaging his body. 

Steam was collecting in the small area of the room. Moaning at the welcomed pain, Kurama's thoughts strayed to his 'mother.'

He knew the truth, even if she did not.

He had stolen the life of Shuichi Minamio; to protect his own hide. 

The life of a demon was a dangerous one…

Especially his past life.

Yet she had still protected him, cared for him.

He was finally beginning to love…

Then the disease hit. His mother had cancer. 

And, no matter what he tried, nothing would work.

The doctors said she only had an estimated week.

Kurama's breath caught in his throat; hitched, as he tried to hold back a sob. It's funny, he had always thought that human emotions would be trying; but now that he was 

deadpan in the middle of them, he found he couldn't live without them. 

Even emotional pain. 

He stepped out of the shower, slick drops of water dripping on the floor, and quickly 

turned the water off. He just had to do something for her. 

He had too…

It was then, that his ears picked up a slight noise. Something was scratching at his window. Shrugging it off as a tree, his hands fumble with the towel, rubbing it across his 

chest and shoulders, legs and back and finally throughout his long ruby-colored hair. 

Kurama couldn't exactly remember when his dreams started. As far as he knew, he had never met someone called Hiei. 

Oh well.

Moving to his dresser, eyes flicking from wall to wall, his hands reach out, drawling out his school uniform. 

It matched his hair. 

Quickly throwing on the clothes, he sighs when he realizes how baggy they are. How much weight had he lost?

Something hit his window, not exactly shattering it, but to say that it rumbled would be an understatement.

Brows furrowed, he rushed over to the locked window taking long strides, only then 

noticing that it had begun to storm; outside he saw a pair of eyes. 

But not just any eyes…

They were red and almond shaped and they blinked as he stared.

He knew those eyes. 

Knew them all too well, actually. 

Swallowing, he reaches out, unlocking the window; lifting it up. 

He had to suppress a smile as the figure entered. 

He was sopping wet, dark hair (which had white streaks) hung low on his face. 

His dark clothes clung to his body. 

Ushering the wet _demon_ off of his bed, Kurama practically leaped for the bathroom. 

Coming out with a few towels, he tosses them over to the undignified-looking person before him. 

Nothing was said between them; Kurama just watched the silent figure dry himself, eyes scrutinizing everything. 

He could find nothing wrong with this shady looking character.

He was actually sort-of-cute, in that don't-touch-me kind of way.

Kurama wasn't surprised when his companion turned.

"You've lost your touch, fox." Was all he said.

And Kurama's eyes widened, mouth opened slightly.

He wanted to ask him how he knew about his past as a Yoko. 

But all he could stutter was a rather fair question.

"Who are you..?" His lips slowly formed the words even as his eyes turned away from the stranger's body.

The recently dried person tilted his head, a slight smirk pulling at his somber features, red eyes flashed towards green. He seemed to be thinking, before he uttered his name.

"Hiei."


	2. Unknown Invader

Well, here's another chapter. I hope you like it!

It was a long day at school. Kurama shook his head, ignoring the fluttering of the "fan-girls" as Yusuke affectionately calls them. He had to ignore the past. His mother was alright now, due to the stolen mirror.

He was almost happy. Almost, but not quite.

Something was missing.

All day, something had been pushing at the back of his mind, tugging; a dark presence was near. 

"Minamio, Shuichi."

Someone was calling his name. It was a distant buzzing.

He heard it again, louder; a call for attention.

Blinking, he looks up, finally taken away from his reverie. 

English Class. Oops.

"Turn to page 105 and read the poem Bring Me into the Light by Chantal Melsheimer."

Blushing, Kurama fumbles with his poetry book, hands grasping the cheap binding.

Slowly standing, he begins to read in a soft baritone, 

"I don't know where to go…

I'm just a walking corpse;

Filled with pain.

Emotions stir deep within my heart 

And all I see are laughing eyes.

I don't know where to go…

I'm just a walking corpse;

Watching from the dark.

Emotions stir deep within my heart

As I watch what I can't have.

I don't know where to go…

I'm just a walking corpse;

Decaying in silent misery.

Emotions stir deep within my heart

Bring me into the light, please.

I don't know where to go…

I don't know where to go…"

As Kurama finished the poem, his English teacher thanked him and began to ramble. He took his seat, shoulders hunching for a moment, as he bent. 

Something caught his eye.

In the trees outside, there was a lone figure. 

Who wore dark clothing.

Blinking, Kurama tilts his head, feeling slightly giddy. 

Hiei.

And that was his last coherent thought before the bell rung.

Kurama had to restrain himself. He felt like prancing.

_Why? _

Pursing his lips, he looks throughout the crowded courtyard, bright eyes passing across the bodies of peers.

School was officially over for the day and kids were jumbled together, planning their afternoons.

So many people.

_'Hiei would feel uncomfortable here…I'd better hurry._

_Was there a mission?_

_There'd almost have to be._

_Why else would Hiei be here?'_

Blinking, he sighs, slim digits running through his hair; faint blushes emitted from plenty of the surrounding women. 

Unbeknownst to Kurama; he had caught the attention of a boy as well; a certain red-eyed, moody swords-man. 

Walking quickly past the trees, feet landing and raising smoothly, Hiei waited impatiently for the desire of his affections.

_Wait, what?_

Licking his lips, he tries to remain nonchalant. 

Stopping in his tracks, he leans towards the closest tree, back pressed firmly against the bark. 

A smirk graced his features as Kurama rounded the corner.

It was swift but Hiei knew that Kurama had seen it. 

His eyes sparkled momentarily before fading into deep gloomy masses of red irises on black pupils.

Red on black.

Kurama's hand rose; in a victory sign. 

Seriously, he could be so childish sometimes…

_But then, that's what you love abo-_

_Love?__ Pfft!_

He had to concentrate and not on Kurama, but…It was so hard.

"Hello Hiei." It was simple.

Then again, the word 'simple' was an understatement to anything involving Youko Kurama. Wasn't it?

A smooth contralto mixed in with a softer, more seductive baritone.

Sexy.

And of course, I answered with an infamous grunt. 

I saw the disappointment.

Yearning to say something to my fox, I opened my mouth. __

_Wait, _my _fox?_

Lips shut immediately. This was so annoying.

This…was he toying with me?

We began to move, our eyes flickering towards each-other when we best thought prudent.

This game we played, 

This dance we danced…

Was foolish.

Hiei was beginning to realize something.

He needed _his _fox.

Needed him more than Yukina. 

Because no matter what, _he was there; comforting, laughing, teasing, protecting._

Originally, Hiei had thought that he didn't need those foolish acts of friendliness, but as his time with Kurama elongated, he had found that he had grown rather used to them.

Their set gait was purposely slow, they both had a lot on their minds and it was becoming increasingly difficult for Kurama to keep up a single-handed conversation.

His house was coming closer and closer. 

_One…two…three…_

Steps were taken in silence. 

A light pout formed around the corner of Kurama's lips.

Hiei thought this amusing and released a slight snicker.

While Kurama was responding to Hiei's unjust actions, Hiei jumped up to the window seal.

He took the liberty to climb through the small space. 

The window was, as always, open. 

Grumbling, Kurama shook his head and went the long way around. He always did prefer the more scenic route.  

Once inside, Kurama gasped. His eyes widened at the state of his house.

He smelled something familiar but it was faint. 

Moving into another room, walking quickly, his voice rises in a shout. 

Where was his mother?

He stops, breath hitching silently.

Eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, he takes a deep and long breath, trying to slow down his beating heart. 

He wanted to scream. 

Or fight.

Or something.

When Hiei raced down the stairs, he sniffed the air cautiously. _Blood.___

Looking this way and that, he realized that he had never been to this part of Kurama's house.

Biting his lip, teeth gnashing together through the skin, he clenches his fists.

There, in front of him, stood Kurama.

He looked haggard at best; it seemed as if his shoulders were hunched in…defeat. 

Before Kurama, was a wall. 

It _would_ have been considered cheery. 

Before.

Taking a few quick steps, Hiei moves to Kurama's side, eyes scanning across the wall.

Reading.

Compassion filled his normally tough gaze. 

He gently touched Kurama's shoulder and was surprised to see that it was trembling with unshed tears. 

He swallowed. 

There before him read, "If you want her, come and claim her, Youko Kurama."

It was written in his mothers' blood.

Autheresses's ramblings:

Oh God! That was soooooo hard to do. 

Hard hard hard hard hard!

My eyes welled up! *Pouts* I hope everything goes ok with Kurama and Hiei. AND Kurama and his Momma.

^__^ If you don't know. Neither do I. 

Thanks to Tatoosh and Siver-eyes Magician Girl. You two, I was actually afraid that I might have had a writers block.

Fortunately I don't, the next chapter will be up in a few days. I promise yummi!

Heh. Until next time...Which should be soon. (Hopefully)


	3. Unfathful Desires

Well! Hullo my adoring fans! Well, maybe not ADORING, but still. I'm guessing that the point has been crossed. Sooo you excited?

You wanna READ this?

Oh.

The poem was written by me.

That's my name.

Yep..

Well, I guess I'll let you 

READ this.

_'Warm…Why am I so warm?'_

Shiori's eyes opened, they were slightly hazy; drugged.

_'Dark, it's so dark…'_

After looking around, she gasped. It was hideous.

The place where she was located could only be called a cell. 

Stone walls surrounded her back and sides.

And before her was a single row of thick metal bars.

The place reeked of death.

Shifting in her spot, she shakes her head.

It just _had_ to be a sick dream.

Right?

She was getting increasingly nauseated. 

Musing on the reason why, she glanced around her prison.

Her eyes finally resting on a mirror; it was directly in front of her.

_'It's probably the only thing that's clean in here.' _She said quietly.

Her hands were itching to dust or wash the ragged compartment.

Eyes strayed from the walls and floors and back to the mirror.

And she screamed loudly, a noise that bested the word bloodcurdling, before she fainted.

The image she had seen was she. 

Bruised and beaten. 

Long gashes ran down her naked body; 

Patches of dried blood stood out on pale skin.

And…

Hundreds of rats, which varied in size and color, rested on her body, chewing and scratching.

Her cell was infested with them.

Laughter echoed throughout the place.

A short, barking sound. 

Standing there, before the fainted woman, was a man dressed in black. 

All noise ceased except the few chirps that sounded from the rats.

_'The wounds would get infected before Kurama ever found her. _

_Stupid, pitiful human existence…_

_How can they live like this?_

_A demon would easily fend off the furry beasts. _

_Especially the two that he wanted.___

_Oh yes, they could very easily escape.'_

He muttered a few choice words and shook his head. 

White hair flew, eyes gleamed a golden tint. 

_White on gold…_

…

Wasn't that just like a Youko?

Fresh tears coated his face, fresh wonderful tears…

He was crying, for his mother. 

For Shiori…

A tentative brush against his shoulder soothed and shocked him. 

Lips pulled backwards in a snarl, he turned about, eyeing the one known as Hiei savagely.

"Get away from me…" 

Anger and sadness, that was all that spoke.

He was being ignored, Hiei stepped forward, arm outstretched, for him.

Him.

"Get away from me **now **demon!" 

Rage; an emotion which had been stock-still for years, tumbled out. Ki-energy raised in a defensive technique.

Defensive against Hiei. 

Firsts clenched tightly at his sides and his eyes were still wet, wide-green blurred by tears. 

Another step forward.

Hissing, Kurama steps back, breath increasing at an alarming rate. Chest rose up and down rapidly.

Up and down.

More confidently, it seemed, Hiei strode towards him once more, hands clutching the material of Kurama's school jacket.

Shocked, Kurama began to struggle uselessly, overcome by the lose of his mother.

And then Hiei did something that both calmed and frightened Kurama. He stepped forward, the space between their bodies closing at an alarming rate, as his arms moved at a frighteningly fast speed to Kurama's back.

Hiei had embraced Kurama.

Gently, compassionately.

And ever-so-smoothly, Kurama embraced him back, arms weaving through hair and limbs, curling around a lithe waist.

…

All of a sudden everything didn't feel so wrong, just _right._

_Finally.___

"Fox…" 

Poke.

"Fox."

Poke, poke.

"Wake up."

Another series of pokes came after a few more sentences.

Hiei was getting progressively annoyed.

_'Why wouldn't this stupid fox wake up?'_

Growling, Hiei's hands move from their spot…around Kurama's back.

_'Since when did _that_ happen?'_

Swallowing, Hiei's eyes widen just a bit more. 

He couldn't move.

Squirming under the weight known as Kurama, he slowly starts to move the fox.

Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, Kurama's hands tightened.

Around Hiei's stomach.

_'Did he really want to move?_

_It was warm here…_

_Nice and cozy.'___

Blushing, Hiei renewed his struggles physically and verbally.

"Wake **up **fox!"

Sighing, he shook his head and said softly, "What about that stupid human?"

A light grin swept the annoyed expression from his face.

_'A ha!'_

As he had thought, green eyes opened, they were slightly red and puffy, and Kurama's body shifted.

And he muttered too, before sighing contentedly and cuddling back into the warmth of Hiei.

Blinking and tilting his head to the right, Hiei resumes his poking. 

"Damn it Kurama, wake up now!"

That seemed to strike something. 

Green eyes flew open, and Kurama's weight lifted.

They stared at each other, wide and innocent eyes held almond shady ones.

Both of their cheeks held scattered blushes. 

Kurama was currently straddling our poor shorter demon; knees bunched up together and pressed firmly at Hiei's sides.

It was all too cute and well, _perfect._

They refused it. 

They had too, for 'Shiori's' sake.

Hiei took a moment to glance out the window, the dark had fallen only moments earlier. 

Only an hour had passed…but that was all that was needed.

Perhaps, and hour ago, the woman was killed.

He knew Kurama was thinking it, he could see it in his eyes. 

And somehow, the remark, _'You've lost your touch, fox.' _Seemed all too harsh.

All-too-harsh indeed.

They were running, tracking smells.

They didn't know where to begin.

The Makai?

The Earth?

It was too infuriating…

Kurama knew that Shiori couldn't survive in the Makai for long. 

He just knew it…

_Ahhh__…They wee finally on the move._

_Good, good._

_Hurry up, "Shuichi Minamio" your "mother" awaits you._

_Time is wasting._

_Faster, Shuichi, faster…_

_Tick-tock, tick-tock.___

And the golden-eyed stranger laughed, pale and thin digits brushing through hair; that was snow-white and waste-length

AHHH!

Did you like?

Can you guess who the person is?

I have a clue…

Maybe..

Thank you SO much, to all my lovies how have reviewed::

**Tatoosh******

**Siver****-eyes Magician Girl**

**Dream Fox**

**Spark-gurl**

You guys ROCK beyond belief.

Can't you see the fluffieness gathering?

Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh?

;;

Mm..!

BAI-BAI!!-Until next time!


	4. Unwished Occurrence

Well, hullo all my sweet-lings.

Be prepaired for major sadness here.

Major sadness.

Bring the tissues, you might need them.

Maybe…

After hours of running, Hiei and Kurama had finally picked up on Shiori's scent.

Unfortunately, they were feeling the beginnings of exhaustion.

They both sucked it up, though.

They knew where their priorities lay. 

Shiori was on the earth, somewhere east of them. 

So east they ran.

"Scream, earthling, scream…SCREAM!"

The mad-eyed stranger prodded the writhing woman.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Scream damn it! 

Growling with distaste, he raised a slender hand high and clenched it tightly. 

It shook then opened.

And it gained momentum, as it fell for the woman's face. A resounding _smack_ echoed throughout the chamber and Shiori winced and fell to the ground.

Licking his lips, the abuser sighed and tossed back his hair.

Long captivating strands of white caught in the dimly shadowed area.

And…for one instant, he seemed sane. That instant was ruined though, with a harsh twisted smile. 

The smile itself is a promise of what was to come… 

He 'tsk'ed the woman and said, "Now, darling…you forgot to scream."

And he stepped forward.

Yawning widely, Kurama blinks a few times. The sun was rising…

_How long had he been asleep?_

Shaking scarlet locks, he turns to Hiei, opening his mouth to ask.

"Only a few minutes."

Kurama was floored. 

Since when had he been able to be read so easily? 

Blushing, Kurama shifts his weight with a sigh.

Hiei stood, Kurama could not only see this, but he sensed it. 

"Isn't it about time we set off?" 

It was a good, sensible question…

But then, why did it hurt so much?

Why did he just want to quit, there and then.

They had been looking for this 'eastern cave' for a week now…

When did he loose faith?

…hope?

And they ran and ran. 

Physical exhaustion no longer seemed the limit.

The limit was no longer reachable.

That limit, was Shiori.

And nothing, it seemed, could stop them.

Them, of course, being Kurama and himself.

Something pricked at his nose, tugging, begging an entrance to knowledge.

_Shiori__._

"Kurama!" His voice sounded odd. It was a mixture of shock and shame. 

Shock because he had thought the human dead, for days now.

Shame, for knowing he hadn't been trying his hardest.

"Kurama, she's _here!_"

As expected, Hiei saw the calculating nod.

And then Hiei was no longer partnered up with Kurama a.k.a Shuichi Minamio, he was standing before one of the greatest Youko ever. 

Not physically, of course.

Kurama was still there, green eyes concentrating, looking, searching…And they brightened.

_A cave._

As they entered the biggest cavern in the cave, Kurama and Hiei both noted a bloodied mangled mass in the corner, a cell, some foodstuffs and a man, who was standing before a mirror. 

He was of medium build and held scissors in his left hand.

On the ground under him were clippings.

Clippings of hair, which had been, too long and had seen little light.

"Where…is she?"

A hitch, though slight, was detected from Kurama's speech.

And he flushed. 

The man turned, showing his 'guests' his new look. 

He looked mad.

And not angry mad either…

Golden eyes swerved.

Back-and-forth.

Back-and-forth.

"Heheh…you'll never find her in time K-k-kurama!"

He stuttered in mock fear and grinned, lips which so resembled Kurama's own, lifted at an insane angle.

Growls and shouted words were all he received.

He 'tsk'ed a familiar tsk and made a lunge for the two 'guests'.

_Fast, fast, fast…FAST!_

He cackled and grinned, moving at a speed beyond even Hieis'.

Oh this _was_ fun.

Claws outstretched, slashing, crushing both of them.

Lips touched, caressed them.

He was forcing them to use their powers.

Thorne whips lashed out towards him while a steely sword dipped towards his head.

It was truly hell.

Hell. 

_No…_

_ This, no…_

Something struck his chest. 

Actually, two things…

A sword hilt was all that could be seen. The rest of the sword's body, he assumed, was sticking out of his shoulder blade.

It was so close, but fortunately for him, Hiei's aim was off, which would have bought him just enough time to kill the both of them.

Unfortunately for him, Kurama's whip was wrapped around his entire chest, constricting his breath, breaking the flesh.

"Where is she?"

And this time, there was no catch. 

No accidental slip of tongue.

The stranger coughed out a few high-pitched giggles, blood dribbling from his lips. 

"Don't..don't you see?" He paused a moment before continuing.

"There she is, Kurama…" He shook his head in the direction of the 'bloodied and mangled mass' a smirk lazily stretching across his lips. 

"Who are you?" Hiei asked, voice dripping with venom.

"A-and you know what, Kurama..?" His voice was growing fainter, more distant, as his life poured out of his shaking form.

"I'm ha-happy that I-i" he had to breathe a few deep breaths before continuing… "I'm glad that I could die along with my Mother." The insane man's voice grew stronger and stronger.

"I, Kurama, am you."

And his body sunk.

He was dead.

And so was Shiori.

Before she had died, though, she had seen what her 'son' truly was.

Was she ashamed of him?

Or…afraid?

He…he would never know…

Gasping back his sobs, he stumbled for Hiei, whom had remained silent after his question. 

Arms fell heavily about the smaller man's shoulders and he cried out brokenly.

Not only had he seen his mother die, he had ignored her and he had inadvertently done it.

He killed Shiori.

"SHIORII!!"

Sowwy, my loved ones.

Thank you to the regulars, the ones who post.

I actually just wrote this in one sitting.

I was beginning to think I had writers block.

It kinda just stumbled out…

I'm not sure how many chapters there are going to be but I can assure you that this 'fic is still going on.

Thanks and sowwy…ja!


	5. Unnecessary Fright

No, this is not the LAST chapter but you should see some endings here.

Sadly, this fic is coming to a close.

Hopefully, I'll be able to write some more fanfiction.

I love to write…

Its just much harder than writing poems…

Mhm.

Well, read on!

_…_

_    It was too bright to be the cave._

_Way too bright._

_Was I dead?_

_Is that what you want, Kurama?_

_…_

_ Maybe._

_Is it truly?_

_. . .****_

_Well?_

_No…I guess not. _

_Hiei__…_

_       Hiei…_

It was chasing him, running after him with a gusto only a demon could inspire. 

Kurama tried to remain balanced.

_Left-right.___

_Right-left.___

If Kurama was logically thinking, he would have sensed the approaching danger.

Of course, he was still stricken with the death of his mother.

Tears appeared; tears which were uncalled for.

He stumbled and swiftly wiped the tears away. They fell to the crumpled earth, moistening it.

_Wait, crumpled?___

Wasn't it only smooth, just minutes ago?

_Pitfall_

Cursing inwardly, he tries to slow his momentum but unfortunately he had been moving too fast, thus causing him to lunge feet first down a long narrow tunnel…

Wincing as he stood, Kurama rubs his sore ankle, checking for any fractured bones. 

Good, there were none. 

He heard laughter.

After several attempts to escape, his assailant had finally caught up to him, looking down the tunnel with a smirk.

He didn't even look winded.

Damn him.

"Who are you?" Kurama spoke quite softly, his low tones carrying upwards. 

A smirk and a harsh laugh were all he received.

_Hiei__.___

"No! Hiei…no-not you too?" He shuddered compulsively as the stranger-turned-Hiei unwrapped the bandages on his right arm. He was going to call the dragon.

Oh no.

_"Kurama…"_

Moaning, the victim on the bed shook, body writhing under thin sheets.

Sheets?

_"Kurama…"_

The voice was becoming more insistent, constant and worried. The writhing figure calmed under the gentle touch of the one calling his name.

_"Kurama…"_

Kurama opened his eyes, which were still blurred from sleep and red from crying, and stared at the fuzzy image before him.

Who..was calling his name?

Unintentionally, Kurama reached out and blinked a few times.

_"Shuichi…"_

Mother?

He was excited. Could it have all been a dream? Not one to let his hopes raise too highly, Kurama's eyes snap open, glancing around his bedroom anxiously.

_"Shuichi…"_

"Oh..mother.." Kurama began to sit up, only to hear an un-feminine snort.

It was Hiei.

"Good afternoon Hiei…did my mother leave for work already?" He was quite worried over his mother's sake. He had hoped that she would wake him before she left for work…

Shaking his head, he offers Hiei a light-hearted smile, blissfully unaware of Hiei's shocked expression.

Denial.

Could a Youko go through denial?

Obviously they could…his fox just did.

Maybe he was under too much emotional distress.

Maybe to him, it was all a dream.

Maybe...

Was I a dream to him?

What is reality to a person who is constantly living in the past?

In a memory?

"Fox…" Hiei was beginning to say something about Shiori but Kurama interrupted him.

"Hiei, what do you want to do today?" 

_Was he unconsciously aware that he was fighting a losing battle?_

_…Damn his fox._

"Do you want to go shopping with me, Hiei?" 

_Kurama's__ voice was so tempting. _

_So wanting.___

"I'll buy you some sweet-snow." Kurama spoke in a warm sort of tone.

_I guess I'll play along for now, fox…_

_Later, when we come home…_

_Then you will know that your Shiori is gone._

I acted how I normally did; at the mention of sweet-snow. My eyes widened and I placed this -fake- grin on my face.

_This is for you, fox._

They were finally done shopping. Kurama had taken Hiei into an earthling clothes store and to the sweet-snow shop.

They had walked, side-by-side for hours in the park, just roaming around, free to do what they wished. 

They were heading back to Kurama's place now and something was tugging at Kurama's heart.

_All day, Hiei had been acting a bit too-cheerful._

_It was as if some-one had died and Hiei was only trying to spare Kurama the pain._

_But…who could have died?_

_Oh, there he went. Into my bedroom, never using the normal way._

Kurama rattled the knob, preparing himself for a few minutes of conversation with his mother.

The door opened and there, before him…were red letters.

_Why were they chipping and why were they on the walls?_

"If you want her, come and claim her, Youko Kurama."

_Oh no, Shiori!_

"Hiei..! Hiei!!"

_…Why hadn't he seen this before? The blood was dried enough; it had obviously been there for days._

_Weeks.___

And then suddenly, everything rushed back. The week long trip just Hiei and him, looking for his mother.

The battle.

Shiori's death.

His fainting from exhaustion and sadness.

He heard a light footstep.

"…Hiei." It was a voice so unlike his norm. It was sad and defeated.

"Hiei, why? Why Shiori? Why her?!" He was growing hysterical.

And then there were arms around him, strong, soothing arms.

And whispers too.

Calming voices.

No, it was only one voice.

Hiei.

Kurama let loose and cried. 

They had long ago retired to Kurama's bed and Hiei was simply comforting Kurama in the only way he knew how. 

He held him and listened.

After all, that was what Kurama needed right now.

He needed understanding.

And Hiei understood Kurama in spades.

Spades.

And late, late in the morning, if you were to look into one Shuichi Minamio's room, you would see two boys, cuddling each-other, comforting each-other and sleeping in each-others arms. 

It was sweet.

Aww!

Cute, neh?

Well, there should be at LEAST one more chapter.

There might be more.

I'm not sure, ya' know?

Wish me luck! Heh


	6. Unhappy ending? I think not!

Well, this is it. The final, very short installment to Distant Lovers:

The wind was picking up, gathering in speed and power. Huge, fat droops of rain began to fall, hitting its targets with a deadly aim. 

And Kurama grinned a happy grin as he saw a familiar shape flitting towards the window. Opening the glass with a light push, his movements catching the attention of the hurrying Hiei, he gracefully walked back to his desk, deciding to finish up his English homework. 

After a few more seconds of homework, Hiei plopped through the window and trudged sulkily into Kurama's bathroom. Thick beads of water poured off of Hiei's body. 

His scent was intoxicating. 

Shuddering with pleasure, Kurama places the pencil on the desk, turning in his chair, watching Hiei walk out of the bathroom, hair askew. 

"I told yo-" He was rudely cut off short though, when Hiei decided to interrupt him. He pouted lightly at Hiei's strong words of reprimandment.

"Don't you dare, fox."

Kurama stood and moved over to the stock-still Hiei, a slight smirk lifting up the corner of his lip, he arched a brow and seductively lowered his arms around Hiei's waist, fingers deftly rubbing; warming the skin and helping the blood flow.  

"Wha-what are you doing fox!?"

Hiei was obviously flustered. And the expression on his face was just too adorable. The seductive smirk turned into a foxy smile. His lips opened as he bent lower, closing the distance between the two men. 

"I was simply trying to say, 'I told you so, Hiei.' " 

Kurama punctured his sentence though, ending each word with a kiss on each cheek, the nose, and the eye lids and finally pressing his lips firmly on Hiei's. 

End.

Thank you much to ALL of those who reviewed, it's much appreciated. Even my one flame, every one should get some criticism. 

Soo here's my special loving thank you too::

Spark-gurl

Suki12

Indigo931

Dream Fox

Tatoosh

Lioness Blackfire

Siver-eyes Magician Girl

You guys helped to create this story because even though I resent it when authors post-pone stories for reviews, I would've found it somewhat difficult to continue on without feed-back. Thanks again guys I hope to write another story soon! *School starts in…tomorrow. My life will soon be ova!*


End file.
